The Amazing Poke-Man (An Alternate Spider-Man)
from Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team, comes the Origins and the Stories of Ash Ketchum, before he became the Pokesquad's Alpha Leader! Plot Ash Ketchum escapes Lab U.T.U.M.N.O, and becomes a Hero called Poke-Man, Marries Misty, and has to deal with Pokopulis's greatest threats! Characters Ash Ketchum/ Poke-Man (Matthew Broderick) - '''He is Pokopulis's version of Spider-Man, like him he invented something to help him fight crime, he created Pokeballs that can capture any criminal he defeats, he has the same senses that Spider-Man has, only his eyes glow blue when trouble is about, unlike Spider-Man, he doesn't do webs, wall Crawl, or even wear a mask, he just shape shifts into a Mewtwo humanoid, with the powers of the mind, and his pokemon like abilities! His casual life is not like Peter (like being bullied, or having a problem with a lying Editor), He is more like Tony Stark, and has money he usually funds for animals, people, and even other countries courtesy of his Salary, and Sarcanian wealth! '''Misty Ketchum/ Star-Fire (Jodi Benson) - She is Ash's wife, She is the Mary Jane of the series, She is Starfire, and the love of Ash's life, her outfit style is like April O'Neil from the 2003 series, She is also one of the most helpful, and most trusted in the Storyline! Brock/ Mr. Fantastic II (Robin Williams) - Ash's best friend, He is also their version of Mr. Fantastic, and a faithful friend of Ash, He is the one Ash goes for medical attention! Samantha "Delia" Simpson-Ketchum/ Care-Woman (Jennifer Hale) - Ash's mother, and a supporting Character, She is designed like Maddie Fenton, and Samantha Simpson, and now actually covers Ash's hero business! Sonia Reeds (Masasa Moyo) - she is the Gwen Stacy of the series. Jeremy Reeds (Dave Wittenberg) - he is the George Stacy of the series. Drake Roark Simmons/ Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - '''He is Ash's version of Obediah Stane, with a dark secrets, like Lizard from Spider-Man, he becomes a reptile, but this is different, he is a fire breathing Dragon, Just like in Beowulf (2007), only no weakspot, speaks in his Dragon form, and human form, and has the same Sarcanian liniage as Ash! '''Sabrina Mason/ Madame Catalyst (Grey DeLisle) - she is the Chameleon of the series. She uses the form of Ash to infiltrate and cheat in battles, by framing him. but it didn't fool anyone at all! Then she turns to female identities and does some catalysts! Wilbur Pastovich/ Grey Owl (Ted Biaselli) - He is their version of Vulture, only he is from Russia, and is one who had a grudge on Ash's father! Dr. Jose Chiles/ Dr. Hydra (Corey Burton) - He is their version of Dr. Octopus, he is an amalgam of Ares and Dr. Octopus since Alfred Molina portrayed them both! Jonas Malcolm/ Fogman (Xander Berkely) - He is their version of Sandman, He has a mask that causes Fog, and turn him into Fog! Gary Oak/ Grendel/ Gelvarod (Tim Curry) - He is their version of Venom, Gary Oak actually is more of a combination of Megatron (live action), and Venom, and is one of the most dangerous of the group! Joseph Gual/FullMoonMaster (Don Francks) - he is their version of Green Goblin Petri Rasputin/ The Grand Duke (Michael Ironside) - he is their version of Mysterio! Drake Cline/Kyreum (Wally Kurth) - he is their version of Scorpion! William Haggard/The Red Bull (Brad Garrett) - he is their version of Rhino! Cain Abson/Volter (Travis J. Gould) - he is their version of Shocker Angus Troy/Captain Beast (Rocky C. Carrol) - he is their version of Kraven the Hunter Venessa Chiles/Leopard Queen (Viki Lewis) - she is their version of Calypso Richard Scales/Spider-Master (Andre Stojka) - he is their version of Kingpin Emmet Jones/The Count (Ian Buchnan) - he is their version of Michael Morbius Cynthia Orson /Axle Rosered (Cindy Robinson) - she is their version of Shriek Kirk Lloyd/The Beam (Crispin Freeman) - he is their version of Mad Bomber Jules Vernon/ Anonymus Man (Peter Scholari) - he is their version of Titanium Man Darris Quin/Steamglove (Tom Kenny) - he is their version of Melter Ferris Dunham/Squid Prince (Scott Menvile) - he is their version of Whiplash Fiona Winters/ Princess Neon (Kari Wahlgren) - she is their version of Madame Masque Hans Reid/ Hypno (Kyle Hybert) - he is their version of Controller Robert Von Skull/ Lord Skull (Lex Lang) - he is their version of Crimson Dynamo Oscar W. Green/ Dr. Green (Clancy Brown) - he is their version of Kearson DeWitt Neil Ryce/King Nero (Leonard Nemoy) - he is their version of Ultimo Jarrick Jones/Firegon (Hank Azaria) - he is their version of Firepower Vince Hernendez/Zomboyage (Jeff Bennett) - he is their version of Ghost Nick Cranston/Dr. Beast (Andre Soliquizo) - he is their version of Mauler Leonidas Claw/Crawl-Blade (Nick Chunlind) - he is their version of Alistair Smythe Jin Chi Long/Fungas (James Hung) - he is their version of Mandarin Category:Pokemon Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spin-off